Princesita Sofia (Sofia The First) - Mi Niña
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: "Papi, tengo novio" - Hugo se atragantó con el vino que tomaba mientras su esposa y su hijo mayor le ayudaban a calmar su tos, entre tanto su hija menor no dejaba de sonreírle pensando que sus palabras habían sido lo más natural del mundo pero la verdad era que Hugo no podía creer lo que había oído, su hija, su pequeña princesita con un ¿NOVIO? (Cambios Añadidos).
1. ¿Novio?

**¿Novio?**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece esto es un fic solo por diversión.**

* * *

El sol se había ocultado dando lugar a la noche en el reino de Enchancia lo cual significaba que ya era hora de la cena, la familia de los reyes del reino, Hugo y Sofía junto a sus hijos, el príncipe Henrique y la princesa Adriana, ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa listos para degustar la cena que sus cocineros personales habían preparado.

Como era costumbre, mientras esperaban Hugo y Sofia les preguntaban a sus hijos como les habían ido en la academia real.

"Excelente" - contestó Henrique, él era idéntico a Hugo solo por el echo de que su cabello era de el color de el cabello de Sofía, castaño, pero tenía aquellos mismo ojos verdes de él, aquellos que Sofía tanto adoraba. - "la Srta. Fauna nos esta enseñando a cómo convertir rocas en piedras preciosas y zapatillas normales en unas de cristal, en la clase de hechicería"

Eso le trajo gratos recuerdos a Sofía, recordaba su primera clase de hechicería y como su gran amigo el Sr. Cedric le había ayudado, de echo él ahora era el director de la escuela de brujos y ya estaba casado con su vieja maestra de teatro, tenían una hija llamada Mía la cual tenía ya 15 años y era gran amiga de sus hijos, Hugo y él no eran muy amigos pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo era en protegerla a ella y a sus hijos, ya que varias veces él le había dicho que la quería no sólo como amiga sino como una hija o hermanita a la cual cuidar y ella no podía sentirse más agradecida por ello puesto que le tenía un gran cariño a su antiguo hechicero real.

"Y¿van a tener examen de eso?" - le preguntó curiosa a su pequeño

"Si mamá, ¿como adivinaste?" - le preguntó él sorprendido

"A mí también me hicieron una, cuando hice esa clase" - le comentó con una sonrisa

"Entonces, ¿me ensañas mamá?" - ella no podía resistirse a esa mirada de emoción e ilusión y admiración que su hijo le daba, Henrique sentía orgullo por su padre pero a su madre la admiraba al igual que su hermanita y es que todo el mundo la quería e idolatraba como la mejor princesa y ahora reina que podía existir, hasta su padre lo hacía, nunca dejaba de decirles lo feliz y dichoso que se sentía de estar junto a la mejor mujer de este mundo.

"Por supuesto que sí hijo" - le dijo con una pequeña risa mientras su primogénito victoreaba y agradecía por ello.

Los empleados empezaron a servir los alimentos y bebidas para la cena la cual todos empezaron a comer muy a gusto.

"Oye, papá, quería decirte que el circo vendrá en una semana por lo que ¿podríamos ir?" - preguntó muy esperanzado el hijo mayor de la familia.

"¡Ah!, es verdad, el circo vendrá la próxima semana" - había dicho su padre con una sonrisa pensándolo - "bueno, creo que podríamos ir, ¿tú que dices amor?" - le preguntó a su esposa la cual le dio una sonrisa de aprobación - "entonces esta arreglado, iremos"

Ambos niños gritaron emocionados al saberlo y luego regresaron a sus alimentos.

Hugo se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba callada y no había conversado nada, algo raro pues lo general era que ella era la cual empezaba la conversación, así que se decidió por preguntarle.

"Adriana" - la aludida lo observo con aquellos hermosos ojos celestes heredados por su madre llenos de inocencia y adorabilidad - "has estado muy callada, ¿sucede algo?"

La niña se sorprendió un poco pero se lo esperaba, ella estaba deseosa de decirle a su padre la gran sorpresa que quería contarles.

"Bueno, papi, hay algo que quiero contarles" - decía la niña con marcada ilusión y felicidad.

"¿Que sucede querida?" - Hugo no se imaginaba lo que le vendría encima.

"Papi, ¡tengo novio!"- Hugo se atragantó con el vino que tomaba mientras su esposa y su hijo mayor le ayudaban a calmar su tos, entre tanto su hija menor no dejaba de sonreírle pensando que las palabras que había dicho habían sido lo más natural del mundo pero la verdad era que Hugo no podía creer lo que había oído, su hija, su pequeña princesita con un...¿NOVIO?, no podía ser, él mataría a cualquier tonto que se la llevara de su lado.

Su hijo era su gran orgullo pero su hija era la luz de sus ojos, él era muy receloso con ella, tanto como lo era con su esposa pero su hija, su pequeña niña apenas tenía 9 añitos, ningún niño podría estar a la altura de su princesa.

"Pero Adriana, ¿que dices?, ¿como es eso que tienes novio?" - le preguntó con calma su mamá ya sabiendo como estaba su esposo ante tal noticia.

"Si, mami, tengo uno, al menos eso es lo que dijo Sara, sobre lo que significa cuando dos personas se gustan" - dijo la pequeña algo pensativa

"¿Sara?" - preguntó Sofía, Sara era la menor de las tres hijas de Zandar y Hildegard, ¿que tenía que ver ella con esto?

"Si, ella me dijo que el príncipe Maximilian es mi novio, porque los dos nos queremos" - Maximilian era el hijo de Cleo y Dereck

"Así que Maximilian, ¿he?" - dijo Hugo molesto pues le estaban quitando la infancia de su pequeña hija

"Hugo" - le regañó su esposa sabiendo lo que tramaba

"¡Sofía!, ¡es mi hija de la que estamos hablando!, apenas es una niña" - Hugo jamás dejaría de ver a su hija como su bebe, no importa cuantos años pasasen ella siempre sería su pequeña princesa.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes pero algún día ella crecerá y será solo cuestión de tiempo para que se case con algún príncipe o algún chico que ella elija o se convierta en reina de este o de otro reino" - A Sofía también le daba algo tristeza ver que su hija creciera tan rápido pero sabía que era natural y que no podría evitarlo por lo que quería que su esposo entendiera que debía dejarla crecer.

"Pero.." - Hugo iba a responder pero ella lo detuvo.

"Pero nada, si Maximilian es ahora el novio de nuestra pequeña debemos apoyarla" - más que un comentario fue un pedido para que entendiera y dejará que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Hugo miro a su esposa, luego a su hijo y después a su hijita y supo que no tenía opción - "Bueno" - suspiro de mala gana. - "está bien, lo acepto pero que ni se le ocurra hacerte algo porque si no se las verá con migo"

"Y con migo" - había dicho su hijo mayor, después de todo es su hermanita menor de la que hablaban.

"¡Gracias papi!" - le dijo dándole un gran abrazo a este el cual correspondió con algo de tristeza en su rosto.

"¡Muchas gracias mami!" - su madre le dio una suave sonrisa y un gran abrazo.

"De nada mi princesa" - a Sofía le encantaba ver a sus hijos y esposo felices - "pero la próxima no hagamos que a tu padre le de un infarto, ¿si?

Ambas rieron al recordar la cara de estupefacción de su padre y esposo.


	2. Siempre Estaré Ahí

**Siempre Estaré Ahí**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece esto es un fic solo por diversión.**

* * *

Ya han pasado 6 años desde aquella noticia que le había dado su pequeña hija y ahora era una joven de 14, no importa cuánto tiempo pasará aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

Ahora tenían otro hija, una bebe preciosa a la cual llamaron Samantha, tenía los ojos de su papá y el cabello de mamá.

Sentado en su despacho, rememoró con nostalgia la hermosa sonrisa llena de ilusión de su niña, con apenas 10 años cumplidos al saber que sería hermana mayor, su hijo Henrique también estaba feliz, era el hermano mayor de dos hermosas niñas y las protegería de todo mal, no podría sentirse más orgulloso de su primogénito y lo amaba con todo su corazón pero su hija Adriana era la luz de sus ojos.

Sofía y él se asombraron cuando en el día de el baile en su honor, cortesía de una tradición en la familia de su suegro cada vez que llegaba un nuevo miembro a la familia, quiso ir con él y un Daniel de 2 años en sus brazos para ver el salón de joyas real, según ella era como si el amuleto la llamase, guiada por eso, entro al salón con su hija recién nacida en brazos y él con su hijo en los suyos las siguió, al pararse frente él amuleto de Avalor, este pareció brillar intensamente, ella le dijo que este había escogido a Adriana como su siguiente portadora, era extraño, no sabían porque pero esperaba que así como los había protegido cuando su esposa lo uso, la cuidase a ella, desde ese momento su suegro les dio el amuleto como regalo para su nieta, Sofía solo tuvo que decirle lo sucedido y él comprendió todo, aún recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo en secreto cuando su esposa mostró a la pequeña princesa Adriana ya con el amuleto puesto, ante los pueblos del triple reino juntos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hugo, tu hija es especial" - le comentó este mirando con una sonrisa de orgullo a su hija con su nieta en brazos, mientras su hijo era cargado por su suegra, la cual mostraba lágrimas de felicidad viéndolas ser observadas con cariño, orgullo y respeto por todos los reinos y aldeanos del continente._

 _El antiguo rey Roland II estaba en lo cierto y una hermosa sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver a madre e hija reír juntas, le pidió su hijo a su suegra y con este en sus brazos fue hasta donde estaban paradas y abrazo a sus tres tesoros, su hijo, su hija y su esposa, se sentía el hombre más feliz y dichoso de este mundo._

 ** _Final del Flashback_**

Y ahora una nueva integrante se había unido a su familia y la adoraba tanto como a sus otros dos hijos y a su esposa, esta era la hermosa familia que siempre quiso tener junto a su Sofia, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y no había día en el que no agradeciera el que ella llegara a su vida, si alguien le hubiera dicho en ese entonces que aquella niña tenaz y con el corazón más grade y puro que allá visto, sería su esposa y tendría tres hermosos hijos con ella se hubiera reído de buena gana pero ahora no había nada que pudiera reemplazar el valor que tenía su familia para él.

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse y por esta entró Sofía, la reina de Enchancia no podía verse más hermosa, no parecía que tuviese 40 años, con su delgada figura nadie creería que había dado a luz a tres niños, pese a los años, aquella belleza y jovialidad jamás la abandonaban y su corazón, seguía igual y nunca cambiaría, su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y fino, su piel suave y tersa como la seda, solo pregúntenle a él, que cada vez que podían aprovechaban para amarse lejos de todo y de todos , amarse como la primera vez, no había día ni noche en la cual la llama de el amor y la pasión no estuviera encendida, ¿que podía decir?, la amaba tanto que era imposible no desear estar con ella cada minuto, cada segundo, se sentía sediento si no bebía de aquellos deliciosos labios a los que era adicto.

Se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, a sus 41 años su esposo era a sus ojos y corazón el hombre más apuesto y guapo que haya conocido, sus ojos verde oscuro la hipnotizaban, su cuerpo no dejaba de verse atractivo y fuerte, sus besos, un vicio del que no se podría curar nunca, cada vez que la tocaba hacía que su cuerpo ardiera a niveles insospechados y le encanta saber que aún en contra de él tiempo todavía la deseaba, prueba de ello eran los tres hijos que tenían, resultado de aquel infinito amor que se tenían porque así era su amor infinito como el universo y jamás moriría, no importa cuántas dificultades pudiesen tener que pasar o si en algún momento se separasen siempre encontrarían la manera de volverse a unir, era su destino estar juntos por siempre, ya lo habían aprendido antes de casarse.

Se separaron para juntar sus frentes con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si... vamos a nuestra habitación..mmm?" - le dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa y con una voz ronca, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, se deleitó al sentir aquellas caricias en su piel pero no, ahora no era el momento, lo había ido a buscar por...

"¡Mamá!, ¡papa!" - escucharon la voz de la pequeña Samantha en la cercanía y rápidamente se cambiaron de posición, no les apenaba que sus hijos los vieran juntos y contentos pero no en ese tipo de "contentos" por lo que era un alivio que siempre le ponían seguro a las puertas, prevención ante todo, ¿no? - "¡¿Puedo entrar?!" - les pregunto, por su vos podían notar que estaba apurada no era que no la quisieran ver pero en cierta forma Hugo esperaba una... bonita tarde con su esposa por lo que está se rió cuando lo vio algo decepcionado pero le acarició la mejilla y le mostró una sonrisa que le decía que esto lo acabarían más tarde, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse pero le devolvió el gesto besándola de nuevo.

"Si, Sammy, puedes pasar" - indicó aclarándose la garganta, haciendo uso del apodo que le dierieron, la peli castaña entro a la habitación directo a las piernas de su padre y se veía que tenía una joya de oro en su mano.

"¡Allí estás!" - escucharon a una disgustada Adriana entrar al lugar - "mamá, papá, ¡Mi hermana tomo mi brazalete sin mi permiso!" - Los dos vieron a la pequeña de 5 años esperando una explicación, a lo que ella se rió nerviosamente.

"Samantha, eso está muy mal, dale a tu hermana su brazalete" - al verse regañada por su madre no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la joya a su hermana mayor - "y ahora discúlpate con ella"

"Lo siento hermana" - respondió con sinceridad y apenada.

La mayor suspiro, no podría estar enojada mucho tiempo con su hermanita - "está bien, la próxima solo pídemela y yo te la presto, ¿ok?"

"Ok" - le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres sonrieron orgullosos de la madures que su hija mayor mostraba, de repente oyeron una voz conocida.

"Oigan, ¿otra vez están peleando?"- era Henique, quien ahora era un joven de 16 años que cada día era tan apuesto como su padre, no por nada era el chico más cotizado de la academia, junto a su hermana eran parte de los tres chicos del equipo del Derby Volador y además eran parte del equipo de fútbol y de Hockey, la que tomaba baile sobre hielo era Adriana, ella había heredado el talento natural de su padre para dicho deporte - "hermanita, ¿no se te hace tarde para ver a Max?"

Eso hizo que Hugo recordara lo que le estaba molestando, así es, su hija mayor saldría hoy con su novio.

"¡Oh!, ¡es verdad!, ¡ya es tarde!"- vieron como la joven salía con una cara de tragedia, corriendo tal cual cohete hacia su habitación para terminar de alistarse.

Maximilian y ella aún seguían de novios y el pobre chico le tenía miedo a su padre y hermano mayor, aunque más su padre pero su madre era su apoyo, ella sabía cómo manejarlos, Sofía tenía fe en el amor que Max le profesaba a su hija, ¿por qué?, por qué le recordaban a su esposo y ella.

A los 11, a pesar de su miedo, el moreno peli castaño se había armado de valor y le declaró sus sentimientos por su hija, ante los dos juro cuidarla, respetarla y protegerla y hasta ahora ha cumplido con su palabra, sabía que para Hugo no era nada fácil dejar ir a su primera hija.

"¿No es lindo verla correr como bala humana? Ja,ja.." -se burlaba su hijo mayor con regocijo.

Suspirando rodó los ojos, era común que su primogénito disfrutará de burlarse de su hermana.

"Y me imagino que tú ya terminaste tus tareas de la escuela, ¿no?" - Así es, sabía cómo devolverle la gracia a su pequeño y sonrío triunfante al ver al peli castaño oji verde salir como quien dice con la cola entre las patas.

"Mami" - le voz de su hija la trajo de nuevo a la realidad por lo que se volvió a verla.

"Dime cariño" - respondió con una sonrisa y bajándose al nivel de altura de la pequeña.

"¿Papi se siente mal?" - había dicho la niña con la preocupación y duda en su joven rostro al dirigir su mirada a un Hugo que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Suspiro para volver a sonreírle a su niña - "está bien, solo está pensando, ¿por qué no bajas y le pides a Lila que te dé un poco de geli fruti postre?, papá y yo iremos más tarde a acompañarte"

"¡Si!" - sonrío satisfecha viéndola salir muy contenta a buscar a Lila, su niñera y mucama, esta era hija de Violeta, la antigua mucama que le ayudaba de niña, cuando era princesa, había trabajaba en castillo desde que Adriana nació y así como su madre era una excelente mujer.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se acerco a su marido y le acarició la mejilla haciendo que cambiara su mirada melancólica por una de asombro, le dio una sonrisa para luego alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarlo con pasión cosa que él respondió con la misma intensidad mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos, estaba orgullosa, sabía el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no mandar al novio de su hija a volar lejos de ella.

"Hugo, mi amor" - le susurró con dulzura y sin soltarse - "No tengas miedo, ella siempre te va a querer y sabe que tú eres su padre, siempre fuiste y serás su primer héroe" - Con una mini sonrisa la abrazo como si no hubiera mañana, enterando su rostro en las hebras castañas, perdiéndose en aquel aroma a frutas que emanaba aquel perfume femenino, como siempre su esposa sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor, jamás podría vivir sin ella, ni sus hijos.

"Tienes razón, debo confiar en ella y en ese mucha..." - iba a decir muchachito, porque si, le costaba decir el nombre de aquel "ladrón" que se estaba llevando a su hija.

"Max" - le corrijo ella sabiendo que jamás llamaría al pobrecito por su nombre debido a su rabia hacia él.

"Max" - repitió arrastrando un poco las palabras y volteando los ojos, ese nombre le perturbaba, más le valía no hacer sufrir a su hija si no Troya no sería lo único que ardería - "debo dejarla crecer y ser feliz"

"¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?" - le hacía feliz saber que entendía y apoyaba a su hija, a su manera pero lo hacía.

"Oh, no, creo que no, tal vez debas...refrescarme la memoria" - dijo divertido mientras la pegaba más a él para besarla como si no hubiera mañana y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque volvieron a tocar la puerta, ¡cielos!, ¿acaso todos habían conspirado para arruinarles el momento?

"Majestad, el príncipe Maximilian de Corinthia ya llego, ¿le hago pasar?" - preguntó una de las mucamas de la mansión a lo que Hugo suspiro resignado.

"No, gracias Ana, dile que mi esposa y yo bajaremos para recibirlo" - le respondió a la joven.

"Si señor" – así la chica bajo a darle el recado al joven príncipe.

Sofía lo tomo de la mano dedicándole una gran sonrisa llena de amor y comprensión, él le dio un beso rápido y de esa forma bajaron a recibir al novio de su hija.

Abajo, este estaba nervioso, después de que la mucama le dijera que los padres de su novia iban a recibirlo la piel se le puso de gallina, la última vez que vio a sus suegros fue hace un mes en la presentación de baile sobre hielo de la misma, juntos con los hermanos de esta.

El había tratado de ser bueno en ese deporte, después de todo todos sus amigos le habían comentado que el rey Hugo no sólo era famoso por ser el primer alumno de la academia real en ganar la corona voladora junto con la que ahora es su esposa, sino que también era el primer y mejor niño que practicó dicho deporte, pensó que podría impresionarlo si lograba ser tan bueno como él pero tuvo que declinar cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era la suyo además se había golpeado el brazo derecho y se lo tuvieron que enyesar por cuatro semanas pero amaba a su novia y jamás se rendiría en alcanzar el visto bueno de su necio padre, ya había conseguido la confianza de la madre y se dijo que solo faltaba poco para ganarse la de su suegro y que bueno porque obviamente no tenía idea cómo hacerlo.

"Hola Max" - esa vos era la de su suegra, el chico que estaba sentado en la gran sala se levanto como resorte y camino casi marchando como soldado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, no, la reina Sofía no le daba miedo, era el rey Hugo el que lo ponía nervioso.

"Ho...Ho...Hola...sus majestades " - hizo una reverencia algo torpe que se gano una risita de parte de su suegra, mientras su suegro solo alzo una ceja y lo miro extrañado.

"Supongo que vienes a buscar a Adri para su cita" - Sofía trataba de ayudarle, el chico solo asintió afirmando lo mencionado por la madre de su amada - "entonces, querido, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Adri y decirle que su novio está aquí?"

Hugo observó un poco confundido a su esposa y luego muy serio al novio de su hija, no quería pero se dijo mentalmente que tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

"Si, Sofi" – así, con un último vistazo sobre el chico subió escaleras arriba a buscarla.

Cuando el peli negro ya no estaba a la vista el joven por fin saco todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo en los pulmones, Sofía le sonrió pidiéndole paciencia y comprensión, no quería que su yerno creyera que su esposo era un ogro, solo tenía miedo, miedo de que su hija ya no lo tomará en cuenta.

Arriba, Hugo ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Adriana, con su puño toca la puerta ligeramente.

"Hija, tú..novio..ya está aquí, está abajo con tu mamá" - cuanto le había costado decir esa palabra, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría.

"¡Ya voy papi!,..¡Ah! - escucho un fuerte sonido que lo alarmó, así que entro rápidamente para ver su hija tirada en medio un desorden de vestidos por todo el piso de la recámara, mis que le había pertenecido a su esposa cuando era princesa, parecia como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

"Adriana, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasó aquí?" - le preguntó, su hija como toda adolescente era algo descuidada pero tampoco tan desordenada, le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Si, lo siento papá, es que no me podía decidir por cual vestido usar y..bueno..ya ves el resultado pero descuida lo arreglaré en cuanto llegue" - le aseguro con una de esas sonrisas que siempre lo convencían, mismas que había heredado de su madre.

"Bien pero será mejor que te apresures, él ya está abajo" - no le molestaba, le creía, ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

"Oh, verdad, espérame por favor, solo me falta colocarme los zapatos" - dijo apresurada mientras se volvía a meter en su extenso armario, dio un suspiro jamás entendería porque a las mujeres les tomaba tanto tiempo arreglarse.

Mientras esperaba volteo su mirada hacia dónde estaba la mesita de noche y pudo apreciar aquella escultura de cristal en forma de mariposa que le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 10, al igual que su mamá a Adriana le gustaban las mariposas y cuando vio la escultura supo que tenía que conseguirla, aún recordaba aquella marcada felicidad en el rostro de su pequeña, aquel fuerte abrazo y el besito en mejilla que le derritió el corazón pero fue lo que lo que le dijo después lo que causó que sus ojos se cristalizarán y sin previo aviso se encontrará llorando sin importarle que todos lo vieran.

"Te quiero mucho papi, eres el mejor papá del mundo, gracias" - había dicho muy felizmente acurrucada en sus brazos y él le daba un abrazo apretado sin tener deseos de dejarla ir.

Ese día quiso que se quedara así, chiquita y que nadie se la quitara pero no, sabía que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía creciendo, tal como aquella mariposa, extendería sus alas y se iría por nuevos rumbos, sin embargo volvió a sucumbir en la tristeza, cuando menos lo espere ella ya sería una adulta se casará y tendrá su propia familia, ya no lo necesitaría para cuidarla, protegerla, ese era uno de sus mayores miedos.

"¡Listo!, ¿cómo me veo papi?" - le preguntó entusiasmada, parándose en frente de él, con un vestido rosado con blanco, su cabello peinado en rizos y su rostro ligeramente maquillado, el amuleto rosa y su diadema con algunas gemas rosa claro le daban un aire mágico y adorable que te maravilla, si, no cabía duda su hija era muy hermosa, para él y su esposa sus hijas eran las flores más hermosas en todo el mundo.

"Muy hermosa, mi vida" - pronunció con una sonrisa llena de ternura a la cual su pequeña respondió igual.

"Gracias, ahora..." - dijo muy contenta tomándolo de la mano - "vamos, Max debe estar muriéndose de los nervios"

Así, de la mano de su padre, camino por los largos pasillos y bajo por aquellas escaleras que la llevarían con su muy preocupado novio, este se encontraba charlando con su madre hasta que ambos notaron su presencia.

"Oh, mira, ahí vienen" - había dicho Sofia al mirarlos bajar los últimos escalones.

Por su parte el joven príncipe de Corinthia no podía hablar, ¿qué hombre podría hablar ante semejante belleza?, si antes había pensado que su novia era linda ahora pensaba que era hermosa, la más hermosa que haya visto en toda su vida.

"Hola...Max, ¿como estas?" - había dicho algo sonrojada al mirarlo a los ojos.

Su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra - "Ho..Ho..Hola, Adri, estoy bi..bien..te..te ves..a..asombrosa" - madre e hija se rieron bajito por la repentina tartamudez del chico, mientras que Hugo solo lo observaba.

En ese momento Adriana soltó la mano de su padre para tomar la de su amado y salir por la puerta hacia su cita, claro no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y decirles que regresarían más tarde.

"¡Diviértanse y cuídense mucho!" - se despidió Sofía, mientras ella y su esposo los veían irse - "ha crecido tanto, ya no es una niña"

"No, ya no lo es pero no importa cuando tiempo pase siempre será nuestra pequeña y yo siempre estaré ahí para ella" - Sofía le tomó de la mano y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo, este era el hombre que ella amaba y el cual le había dado la dicha de ser la madre de tres hermosos hijos, sabía que lo único que quería era proteger a su hija, lo mismo que haría con sus otros hijos y por ella, así era él, protector.

Súbitamente recordó a lo que había ido al despacho su esposo - "Ah, verdad, amor, me llego un mensaje de Avalor, de parte de la reina Elena, dice que viene a visitarnos, llega mañana" - le indicó recordando lo que decía la carta, Hugo se sorprendió un poco pero no lo desconocía, Sofía le había contado la historia de Elena y de cómo la había liberado del amuleto, ese mismo que ahora portaba la mayor de sus hijas.

"Ya veo, entonces estaremos listos para cuando venga, pero..tú yo tenemos algo que terminar" - le susurró de forma coqueta mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

"Si..pero eso será más tarde, tenemos que ir con Sammy a comer un poco de geli fruti postre, se lo prometí" - Gimió frustrado, la conocía y cuando prometía algo tenía que cumplirlo.

"Ok" - ella también quería pasar tiempo a solas con él pero primero debían cumplir con su niña, luego de eso tendrían todo lo que restaba del día para estar juntos, así que tomados de la mano se fueron a la cocina a reunirse con ella mostrando una gran sonrisa, estaban juntos, tenían tres bellos hijos, nada podría arruinar aquella felicidad... ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, ¿cómo están?, quería decirles que he cambiado la historia, solo un poco para que concuerde con la historia de Una Nueva Vida, por lo que esa también tendrá cambios, solamente colocare a Sofia y Hugo como los reyes de Enchancia y tal ves en otros los colocare como les reyes de Albuquerque, quiero agradecer a todos los que les ha gustado mi historia y también su infinita paciencia, se lo frustrarte que es esperar tanto a que tú historia favorita tenga un nuevo capítulo pero descuiden que les tengo una nueva historia que pronto comenzare a subir y tan pronto pueda emperzare a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo de esta, decidí cambiar los nombres de los otros dos hijos que cree para nuestros protagonistas, es que no me convencieron los que coloque al principio, siento los inconvenientes ocasionados con estos cambios pero lo pensé muchísimo y por fin me disidí a hacerlo, sin más que agregar les deseo a todos un buen día y que Dios los bendiga.


End file.
